Monsterating
by HerosReprise
Summary: When their 14 year old half-Saiyan daughter/sister enters the horrors of puberty; Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma find themselves copping five days of hell from the monster of a teen. Luckily there is a 20 Step Guide to dealing with these monthly occurrences. One-Shot for Brii-Chan14. Happy B'day.


**Monsterating**

One-Shot

_For Brii-Chan14_

* * *

**Day 1 - Anger**

Trunks was just getting home from a hard day working at Capsule Corporation when he felt a slight disturbance coming from within the family home. He walked up to the front porch steps when his father came briskly jogging out, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Trunks asked, concern evident in his voice.

"It's happening again," Vegeta replied, and motioned to within the house where the sound of household items being thrown around the room could be heard.

_SMASH_

A glass window shattered as a dining room chair was thrown outside. Trunks closed his eyes and cringed, understanding exactly what his father had been referring to.

He opened his eyes back up intending on asking Vegeta how they should handle the situation only to find him already making his escape.

_Step 1: When things start to break, Flee if possible._

"Hey? Where are you going?!" Trunks shouted into the sky.

"It's your problem now son!" Vegeta called back, with a smirk on his face as he flew away.

'If he's running then so am I, I can't handle this again, I barely made it out alive last month,' Trunks thought and turned to make a run for it.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" the blue haired devil standing in the doorway seethed.

'DAMN IT! So close,' Trunks thought, mentally slapping himself for missing his one escape opportunity.

"Hey Bra, gee you look great, have you lost weight?" he said cheerfully, putting on the fakest, cheesiest smile he could manage.

"Don't you even start!" she fumed.

Trunks dropped the sucking-up act, that must have only ever worked on his Mom anyway.

"What happened to the window?" Trunks asked, and walked quickly inside with his eyes to the ground.

_Step 2: Never make eye contact._

"Don't talk to me like that," Bra growled.

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Like you think I'm a baby, at least I'm not 24 and still living with my parents"

'Well you're definitely making me want to move,' he thought as he stepped swiftly passed her to try get to the fridge.

In the kitchen, the table was upturned and pieces of paper were all over the floor. Trunks picked a few sheets up to discover it was Bra's pre-calculus homework, and her answers were unfinished and mostly incorrect.

'This must be what's got her worked up, well for now anyway, I'm sure something else will set her off momentarily,' he thought.

"You need some help with this?" Trunks asked, holding up the homework page.

_Step 3: Don't say anything unless spoken to. You may unintentionally offend her._

"I'M NOT STUPID TRUNKS! I CAN FIND A FUCKING DEFINITE INTEGRAL. THE QUESTIONS ARE JUST IMPRACTICAL!" she shouted.

Trunks turned back to the fridge and let the papers fall back on the floor, "I don't think you're stupid," he said softly.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME!"

'No, I _know_ I am,' he thought to himself, and snatched an orange soda out of the fridge. He turned the table back upright and retrieved an upturned chair from the floor before sitting down. He was exhausted from work and desperately needed to relax. He was hoping she would just leave.

She didn't, she picked up a chair and sat down across from him, glaring at him at each sip of his drink.

_Step 4:_ _If you find that she does not break eye contact, Run! She is more than likely plotting your imminent death._

Trunks felt her burning glare on him and couldn't help but lift his eyes to hers to try understand what her problem was.

"Do you have to slurp so loudly?!" she seethed, her eye twitching.

Trunks put the soda down as he got to his feet and slowly backed away from the table. When she got too far into this mood it was dangerous.

He took a few steps backward holding his hands up in surrender. She stood to his level and watched him back away, her anger threatening to bubble over her limit.

One step too far and Trunks' heavy boot step on something small, making a cracking cringed as Bra's face reddened when she realised.

'Uh oh,' Trunks thought.

"My Phone?!" Bra shrieked.

Her phone must have been flung to the floor in her little 'I hate homework' tantrum when she upturned the table and was now unfortunately was on the wrong side of Trunks' shoe.

Trunks ran for it through the many halls of Capsule Corp as Bra was distracted collecting her phone off the ground to see if it still worked.

Broken screen, 'OH HELL NO!'

"YOU'RE DEAD VIOLET! YOU HERE ME?!" she shouted at Trunks who was now at the opposite end of the house.

Ignoring a pretty important house rule of 'Never charge to full power in the house,' Bra flared her ki right up and bolted after her big, soon to be dead, brother.

She flew right through the hall but before she noticed, arms were tightly around her and pushing her into another room, slamming the door closed behind her all in one swift motion.

"OH YEAH?! YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME NOW TOO! COME IN HERE AND TELL ME THAT!" Bra screamed from the other side of the door as she banged her fists against the hard metal door frame. It was the only room in the house that could safely contain her.

1 hour later

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked upon his return, as he approached his gravity room to find Trunks lying against the door.

"I locked her in there," he said nonchalantly as he flipped through a magazine.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta fumed, "All of my things are in there and I need to train!"

"You're welcome to go in and deal with her if you want," Trunks shrugged.

Vegeta put his ear up to the door that was supposed to be soundproof and could hear more things smashing, and some pretty unladylike curse words being shouted.

Trunks chuckled at the frightened look in his eyes, "Yeah that's what I thought."

Father and son, sat themselves at the base of the door, ready to help her in case she accidentally turned the gravity on and hurt herself, whilst Bra yelled herself to sleep from within.

_Step 5: Wait for Bulma to come home. She will know how to deal with this mess._

* * *

**Day 2 - Gluttony**

Bulma stood at the kitchen stove like a slave as her hormonal daughter ate several times her own weight's worth of lunch.

_Step 6: Get a fast working, easy to clean, Capsule Corp, toastie machine, and have it in operation at all hours of the day._

"Mom, I need more chicken n cheese toasties," she said as she placed another empty plate at the woman's side and belched loudly.

"Bra, don't do that in the house, it's disgusting," Bulma complained as she pulled out another 3 loaves of bread.

"So-rry" she burped the syllables and then laughed uncontrollably at her smart arse-iness.

Bulma could see a noticeable bloated gut hanging out of her daughter's short skimpy singlet, 'Not a good look.'

_Step 7: DO NOT __**EVER **__SAY __**ANYTHING**__ ABOUT HER WEIGHT! WHAT THE HELL! IF YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT THEN YOU HAVE NO HOPE!_

"Maybe you should put a jumper on sweetie," Bulma said with a glance at the girl's stomach.

Bra followed her gaze to her own rounded tummy and narrowed her eyes.

Bulma instantly recognised her mistake.

'Oh shit…' her palms started sweating as the teen seemed to look as if she was about to erupt.

Bra opened her mouth and Bulma expected an upsurge of hate to expel from her vocal chords, but even more unpredictably… She started laughing.

"Honey are you… Are you ok?" Bulma asked, very startled by her strange reactions.

She continued laughing until the new batch of toasties popped out of the machine. Then her face became more serious as she piled her plate back up. A Saiyan was always serious about a good feed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. How funny would it be if I tricked Dad into thinking I was pregnant," Bra chuckled to herself. She did kinda look the part right now.

"Not funny, he'll probably try kill someone," Bulma said with a shrug.

"I know right, hilarious," Bra laughed and she tried to decide which guy she hated the most to set her father on.

"HEY DADDY!" Bra called to the ceiling where her father was three floors above staying out of her way, "COME HERE A MINUTE!"

Bra knew he would eventually come down, and decided to raid the fridge for more food before he could steel any.

"Mom, I have a Capsule meeting right now, have you seen those sector 406-quartarly updates documents, I had them here last night," Trunks said as he came into the kitchen in a hurry trying to get his tie on properly.

"I didn't see them here last night hon," Bulma said as she put 6 more toasties in the machine.

"Oh man, I'm going to be so late. You didn't see them did you Bra?" Trunks asked.

Bra slammed the fridge closed and out of nowhere smashed a fist straight into Trunks' eye.

"OW, What the fuck?!" Trunks yelped, holding his swelling face in pain, "I have to deliver a presentation in 10 minutes you idiot, Now I'm going to have a black eye."

_SMACK _

She slapped him across the face.

"Mom!? Seriously, stop her, I didn't do anything," Trunks whined, resisting the urge to hit back.

"I told you those vanilla yogos were mine! But you just had to finish them didn't you!?"

"I didn't touch your stupid yogos!" Trunks shouted back.

"Then what happened to them, did they just walk away? Huh?" Bra growled placing her hands on her hips.

Trunks had become increasingly frustrated.

'You are such a little brat!' Trunks thought.

"Bra, it's ok, I'll have someone pick you up some more right now," Bulma assured trying to moderate the situation.

"Yeah, What do you want Bra!?" Vegeta huffed at her as he came into the kitchen, holding two empty yogo containers and tossing them into the bin.

Bra eyed the remains of her precious snacks and glowered back at the culprit.

"Why's she looking at me like that?" Vegeta asked Bulma who was already retreating from the room along with Trunks before furniture could be thrown.

_Step 8: Never eat her Vanilla Yogos._

* * *

**Day 3 - Tears**

Bra sat on the lip of the shower as the hot water fell on her. She gripped her ankles tightly whist she cried. Boy did she cry.

Vegeta had been pacing around the hallway in front of her room, listening to her audible sobbing. He had attempted to call Bulma and Trunks and get either of them to come home, but both of them were preoccupied with work at the Capsule main office.

Bra's sobbing seemed even louder when she shut off the water.

Vegeta was debating whether he could leave or not as he paced back and forth. Her sobbing was like nails on a chalkboard to him but he couldn't just leave her, he was unsure how she could cope.

_Step 9: Don't leave her alone when she cries, this is when she needs you the most._

Vegeta sighed at his own misfortune.

"Bra, it's me… Do you want me to take you somewhere? We can go to that movie store if you want?" he suggested. She always seemed to want to watch ridiculous films during this time. They usually had her in more tears. But at least she was crying at some fictional characters idiotic calamity rather than inventing her own issues to feel depressed about.

She muffled an incomprehensible reply.

"Can I come in?" Vegeta asked.

After a minute Bra was clothed and she opened her door to her father. Her eyes were black and dripping with a substance Vegeta did not recognise.

"I- (sob sob) ran out of mascara," she sniffled and held a small empty tube up like it was a vital organ.

"Good, we'll go get some more," Vegeta said and attempted to usher her downstairs into his car. At this point he would be happy to spend another 6 hour ridiculous shopping expedition if it would cease her crying.

She stood like a ghost as if she was too weak from the sorrow to reply or move. Vegeta just grabbed her by her arm and escorted her towards the lobby. Grabbing her a coat on the way.

He would not give her the option anymore. He would simply just take her somewhere, he didn't care where, he just needed the crying to stop.

As Vegeta finally got her outside and was about to choose one of many cars to put her in, Trunks pulled into their large garage in his fancy sports convertible. He rolled down the window.

"I got your call, is she alright?" Trunks asked his father.

"She will be," Vegeta smirked and opened the back door of Trunks' car and placed her inside, sitting next to her for support.

Trunks looked confusingly at his two new passengers, "Uhh, are we going somewhere?"

"I ran out of mascara," Bra cried again.

"I can see that, and no wonder. Your eyes are all black. You're like a panda," Trunks chuckled.

_Step 10: Don't make jokes._

Bra wailed even louder and buried her head into her dad's shoulder.

"Just drive brat!" Vegeta ordered and Trunks took off in search for a pharmacy that would still be open this time of night.

_Step 11: Know where your nearest 24-hour pharmacy is._

After 15 minutes of driving, Trunks found a reasonable place and parked his fancy car in the drive way. He turned back to his sister but found that she had already fallen asleep. Most likely exhausted from all of the crying.

"Should we wake her?" Trunks asked.

"No, let's just get back home," Vegeta said, all of this behaviour was exhausting even him.

Trunks started the car again and headed back the direction they came. He drove very slowly in an attempt to not disturb her.

Vegeta rarely talked during car rides and Trunks found himself wondering about this all situation, and how they would all be stuck with it for another 30-40 years.

"I just swear this isn't normal. If this was normal, then someone would have invented some kind of cure for this by now surely?" Trunks said.

Vegeta chuckled, knowing what Trunks was talking about, "It might just be a Saiyan thing with her though."

"Really you think so? Do you remember what the Saiyan women were like on Planet Vegeta?" Trunks pressed on the off chance to get his father talking.

"They did all die to Frieza when I was just 4, but I do remember that when the women turned about Bra's age they were sent off into isolated planets for short periods of time until they were mated."

"What for? Could no one could keep them under control?" Trunks laughed.

"No, it was more to do with chemistry. They're bodies would begin to omit a certain pheromone, which would become a major distraction to the unmated males," Vegeta explained.

"Hmmm, It makes it seem like Saiyans are very primitive in a way," Trunks thought out loud. Even humans were not as vulnerable to hormonous chemical reactions as Saiyans seemed to be.

"I don't know if I really believe any of it, but if it is true. If Saiyan-female hormones are strong enough to distract a male Saiyan from fighting then that's got to be some pretty intense stuff going on in her body. I can understand all of this madness," Vegeta said as he gently pushed a strand of Bra's hair out of her eyes.

Trunks immediately reached into his passenger seat to find his cell phone.

"What are you doing brat?" Vegeta growled as the car swerved slightly and Bra almost woke up.

"I'm just calling Goten, telling him not to come over tonight," Trunks said matter of factly.

Vegeta, following his train of thought nodded in approval. 'Good thinking.'

_Step 12:_ _At all costs,_ _Keep Goten away from Bra._

* * *

**Day 4 - Pain**

"Orrrhhhwwwwwwww!" Bra whined as she lay on her back on the main couch of the main living room, "Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

_Step 13: Refrain from listing what she has done to deserve it._

She clutched her lower abdomen and swore she could feel herself throbbing from within.

"There, there, now how to you expect to manage child birth if this is doing you so much damage," Bulma said as she placed a heat pack over Bra's stomach and a hot cup of tea on the bench at her side.

"Drugs?!" Bra suggested.

The heat pack wasn't doing much to help and Bra squirmed to find a more comfortable position in the couch.

"Why does EVERYTHING hurt?" she whined.

Bulma sat on the edge of the couch and tried her best to give comfort to the girl but it was hopeless. Painkillers were only useful on humans and as much as they tried Bra's body didn't accept a Panadol in the same way a full blooded humans' would.

_Step 14: Have a genius inventor in the family create a variety of painkillers fit for the body of an individual from a hybrid race._

Bulma added to her list of inventions, painkillers fit for Saiyans. She thought it was strange none of them had ever asked her to look into it before. But she guessed pain was just a part of their way of life.

"Hello? Yes I'll accept the charges," Trunks growled into the phone as a collect call was put through.

Bra and Bulma could see and hear him in the other room, through the open doorway.

"What do you want Goten," Trunks sighed knowing he was about to start a spiel on how he just got himself in trouble and needed Trunks to fix it.

"What no?... No?... I'm not doing that," Trunks responded irritatedly.

"What do you mean why not? Because I'll get arrested… I always get in trouble when you start sentences with. 'You know what would be cool…'"

"No, don't come here… I told you last night… Because we'll hang out next week… Yes, we can get 'fried donuts from that one place'-"

"See mom, this is why Trunks doesn't have a girlfriend, Goten is all the 'clingy' he can handle," Bra rolled her eyes.

"No… you're breaking up, what did you say?... You there?... Goten?... Goten?... Go-"

A heavy scolding heat pack was thrown with perfect precision and enough force to knock the cell out of Trunks' hand and onto the floor.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" Bra groaned.

"Oh, what did you do that for, I already told you I'd replace your phone, you didn't have to break mine back," Trunks grumbled, but was slightly thankful his conversation with his 'best-friend' was over.

"Fine, I'm sorry," she said.

Trunks gave her a questioning look, she never said sorry.

"Can you pretty please bring me back that heat pack," Bra asked with a cheesy fake smile.

"No," Trunks said.

"MOM?" Bra demanded.

"Trunks, just give it here," Bulma sighed, she would have hoped her children would be over this sort of childish behaviour by now.

"Fine, since you're such a dibber-dobber," Trunks chuckled and handed the fluffy bean filled pack to her.

"What does it do anyway," Trunks asked.

"It relaxes her cramps," Bulma said, "She's in a lot of pain."

"It feels like my ovaries are having a sword fight with each other," Bra exaggerated.

That analogy amused Trunks, and he smiled.

_Step 15: Do not find amusement in her pain and discomfort. You will have hell to pay._

"You think that's funny Violet?!" Bra growled, "Why don't you come here and I'll share some of this hilarity with you," she threatened as she balled another fist.

"Why don't you get up and do something about it," Trunks insisted and remained in the doorway leaning back with his arms folded.

"I'm going to punch you so hard!" she warned.

He remained very still as Bra stared him down. He ran a hand through his silky purple hair, showing her he wasn't going anywhere.

Bulma looked between her 24 year old and her 14 year old, realising the two were really only about 8 maturity wise and waited for their childish game of chicken to be over.

Trunks yawned, a legitimate yawn and Bra tried to get up to make him pay for it.

She threw herself back down to the couch she was halfway from.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW, My back," she whined, "TruuUUuunks."

He moved over to the second and third couches and removed all of the cushions, placing them behind Bra's back to ease her strain. He did it without being asked or yelled at. Bulma smiled at her son.

'Maybe there's hope for these two after all,' she thought.

"Thank-you Violet," Bra whispered when he was close enough, giving him an unexpected hug. He smiled and as he moved away she struck him hard in the arm anyway.

_Step 16: Sometimes violence can be a means of showing gratitude or affection._

* * *

**Day 5 - Needy**

Bulma was stuck at the lab finalising her repairs and she had promised she would be home early to watch a chick flick with Bra. That was not going to happen.

Bra was sitting on the couch on her own in a darkened room, poised in the corner as Trunks and Vegeta came downstairs in their training gear, waking right past her.

"Where are you guys going?" she called curiously to them.

"Just going to have a spar," Trunks called back and Vegeta motioned for him to quicken the pace before they get roped into something else.

"Oh," she said sadly.

They two men stopped dead in their tracks.

"That's alright isn't it Bra?" Trunks called back, feeling guilty. She seemed so upset and their plan was to escape from her.

"Oh, well, Mom's not home yet, and she said she would watch this movie with me… I just really want to see it," she held up a pink covered Blu-Ray disc with a front cover image of a girl and a boy in a passionate embrace.

_Step 17: When she asks for something that isn't life threatening, do it._

'Don't ask us, Don't ask us, Don't ask us, Don't ask us, Don't ask us, Don't ask us, Don't ask us,' Vegeta repeated in his mind.

"Would you guys please watch it with me, I don't like watching movies on my own," she asked in a tone so genuinely innocent.

'DAMN IT!' Vegeta mentally punched Trunks in the face for caving to her and not escaping when they had the chance.

"Yeah… I guess so," Vegeta exhaled before anymore waterworks could start.

_Step 18: Remember to punch Trunks in the face later for caving to her._

Vegeta sat next to his daughter on the couch giving her an arm to rest her head on and Trunks sat on the opposite side as the predicably pathetic chick flick began.

2 hours later

Bulma felt very guilty as she snuck in the front door, after being majorly delayed at work and breaking a promise to her daughter.

She tiptoed quietly into the living room to find Bra, Vegeta and Trunks all asleep together on the couch. Her heart danced a little at the serene sight. It felt like ages since there had been peace around this place.

She grabbed the remote and switched the TV off that was running the ending credits of a movie nobody but Bra would like.

Bulma kissed her daughter on the forehead and marvelled at the way Vegeta allowed her to cuddle up to him so closely.

She grabbed a long throw blanket from the cabinet and nestled herself into the space between her husband and her son.

She tussled his silky purple hair for a moment and admired that he had sat through such a boring film just so that she would not be alone.

And finally she kissed her husband on the cheek, knowing that regardless of what people may think of him as a husband, a friend or a person in general. He was still the best father she had ever seen.

Bulma pulled the blanket over the four of them and snuggled into the couch hoping this moment would last.

_Step 19: Understand that it is not about what you do or sacrifice for her. It is not even about how much you show that you love her. It is about your willingness to continually give more. To be there for her in more ways than she will ever know and to always have her best interest in mind._

Bulma knew one of them would soon wake up and wander back to their own room.

'Oh well, there's always next month,' she thought to herself and cuddled in closer to her family before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_Step 20: Revise steps 1-19 in preparation for next month. You must always be prepared._

**Fin.**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. The original idea was requested by Brii-Chan14, girl I hope you liked the way this has turned out!_

_Anyway, I just want to take a moment to thank you. I know it's weird to hear this from a complete stranger, but oh well. Last year I was really struggling with a lot of my own personal stuff, I was lonely, depressed, failing subjects at uni and all of that._

_I discovered fanfiction around then and I fell in love with your story __HSNG__. I guess it brought back a little cheer into my life and eventually inspired me to start writing myself. Which I am soooo thankful for :)_

_So yeah, thank you… I hope you have a happy birthday (It's Dec 10__th__ in Australia right now but this may be early for you hehe) Keep on writing because you are cray-cray funny and creative._

_Love always from: HerosReprise. _

_Aka, Chloe _

_xo_


End file.
